


Two Can Keep a Secret

by cametobuyplums



Category: Destroyer (2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Come Marking, Dark, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Gun Kink, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smoking, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, consensual but still dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cametobuyplums/pseuds/cametobuyplums
Summary: In which Chris is working undercover and Reader has no idea. She starts going through his stuff and finds his gun, badge, and radio. He catches her.





	Two Can Keep a Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, loves. I think this is one the darker things I’ve written and I got very carried away. Please note that while this is entirely consensual, I am classifying it as a dark fic. There is an element of Chris being forceful but it is with the Reader's consent. It is rough but it is clear the Reader is willing and enjoying what ensues. However, please be mindful of this. Please ensure you read the tags carefully before reading.

The packet of cigarettes are the first to catch your eye. A rumpled packet, only one left. A bright red lighter that’s equally almost empty. A small bowl that overflows with cigarette ends. Specks of ash litter the tarnished surface of the dresser. There’s little hesitation from you, an outrageous show of defiance in the way you pluck the final cigarette and light it. Smoke swirls in the air. You keep it tucked between your lips as you continue your perusal.

Chris. He’s new. As handsome as they come. Too handsome. A pretty boy. Piercing blue grey eyes. Plush pink lips set amongst dark scruff that dusts his jaw. Shaved hair and silver rings adorning his fingers. Thickly muscled arms and thighs that command attention in his tight jeans. There’s something alluring about him. A dark magnetism about the way he smokes. The swagger he strides around with. The devilish gaze he offers over the rim of his beer bottle. An addiction, one that you feel yourself toppling headfirst into, only, the hint of something swirling beneath the surface holds you back.

A slight creak as you open the bottom drawer of the dresser. You glance over your shoulder, breathing a sigh of relief that you’re still alone. Muffled voices drift down the hallway. Your heart thuds are you carefully pry through the various sweatshirts jumbled with crumpled vests. And then your fingers brush against some cold, steel like. A gun. Heart thudding, you brush it aside, knowing most of the others have one, too. Blood roars in your ears, a high pitched screech of silence as you withdraw a black radio and a small gold badge with hands that shake.  _Chris is a cop._

“I really wish you hadn’t done that.”

A small gasp. The radio and badge fall with a clatter and you’re on your feet, whirling around in time to see Chris shut the door with a curt snap. A consideration of screaming for help. The depthless void of his steely eyes quells that instinct instantly. And it’s with calculated ease he steps towards you, like a wolf cornering his prey. His strong jaw clenches tight as your back hits the wall. Tension thickens the air.

“Didn’t you know it was rude to go through people’s stuff, sweetheart?” He asks lowly, sparing a glance at the open drawer. “Not to mention an invasion of privacy.”

“You’re a fucking cop,” you hiss, hands curling into fists. “I knew there was something off about you.”

Chris quirks a brow, bending to shut the drawer, but before he does, he extracts a pair of handcuffs. A glint of light reflects from the shiny silver surface. And a lump forms in your throat. His breath fans over your face. The faintest trace of cheap beer and cigarettes. Heady notes of brandy, shaving soap and something else that’s so distinctly  _Chris_. It only takes a breath. Half a breath for him to spin you around roughly and force you against the wall. Half a breath to cuff your wrists together. And that tremor of arousal low in your tummy feels  _wrong_.

“Are you going to arrest me?” You ask, cheek pressed to the cold wall. “Lock me up so I keep quiet about your little secret?”

Chris chuckles darkly. A large hand wrapped around your handcuffed wrists. The other curls in your hair, and he harshly yanks at it, drawing a gasp and exposing the column of your neck. His beard scratches delightfully as he nips at the skin under your ear.

“No, kitten,” he husks. “I’m not gonna arrest you. I’ve got other ways of keeping you quiet.”

Chris bites lightly at the crook of your neck and you shiver despite yourself. Teeth worrying your bottom lip as excitement pools in your tummy.

“First, I’m going to bend you over my knee and spank this sweet little ass,” he murmurs dangerously. “As for keeping you quiet, well, good luck trying to say a goddamn word with your mouth stuffed full of my cock.”

You bite back the moan that catches in your throat. Arousal ripples through you, but you dare not show it. Defiant as ever.

“Is that it?” You sneer. “Some cop you are.”

“Careful, kitten,” he growls, tugging at your hair again. “You’ve already been a bad girl, going through my stuff. Don’t make it worse for yourself.”

This time a gasp really does tumble from your lips. The feel of Chris’ calloused fingers slipping under your skirt and he hums wickedly at how damp he finds your panties.

“Dirty little girl,” he grins into your neck. “Say all you want about me being a cop, you’re just gagging for my cock, aren’t you? You ever been fucked by a cop, kitten? No? First time for everything.”

You squeak, Chris’ hand roughly turning you back around and slamming your back against the wall. A lick of his lips as he takes in your dishevelled appearance, hair wild and breasts rising heavily with every ragged breath. An inharmonious cocktail of fear and heat awash in your eyes. You tremble visibly as he runs the butt of his gun along your jawline, eyes fluttering and he hums with devilish delight.

“Not so mouthy now, are you?”

“Fuck you.”

“I plan to, sweetheart,” he promises darkly. “I can’t wait to get my cock in that tight little pussy of yours. Can’t promise that I’ll be gentle. Need to teach you a fucking lesson.”

A loud rip flies through the air and Chris groans, shreds of your tank top clutched between his fingers, tatters around your shoulders and he sweeps them away airily. You’re breathing so heavily now the air tightens around you. Breasts bared and you whimper as Chris eyes them greedily. He ghosts the butt of his gun over your hot skin, the cold metal pebbling your nipples into small peaks. You sigh, tilting your head back against the wall, cuffed wrists trapped against your lower back. As if you didn’t  _hate_  him enough for being a cop, the rage only seems to intensify at how  _aroused_  he has you. How all too easily he has you  _wet_  and  _wanting_. And he knows it, too. The bastard. An unspoken conversation, one in which you nod your consent and a fleeting primal notion flickers across his face.

“Have to admit,” he smirks, eyes darkening from blue to black. “You’ve got an ass that’s just  _begging_  to be spanked. But these tits are real pretty, too.”

Chris cups your breasts hungrily, squeezing none too gently and chuckling at how you quiver. There’s a rough giddiness in how he rolls your nipples between his fingers. A particularly harsh pinch and your mouth falls open, pain shooting straight to your core and you whimper aloud, frustrated at how  _good_  it feels and how he relishes you reacting to him so  _instinctively_. And just as you will yourself to stand your ground, he dips his head, flicking his tongue over a hardened nub. The wet warmth of his mouth and the coarse scratch of his beard a combination of sensations and you arch off the wall in a bid. And Chris  _laughs_. Wickedly. Stripping you of your skirt and now ruined panties, all the while biting at your sensitive skin and blooming bruises in his wake. You hate how  _desperate_  he has you for him. Silently pleading for more.

“Kitten likes it  _rough_ ,” he taunts, eyes gleaming at how wet he finds you. “Turns you on, does it? A cop taking what he wants from you?“

And as if to prove his point, Chris glides a thick finger through your damp folds and the breath is snatched from your lungs. Your clit throbs. A dull ache between your thighs that’s only satisfied when he thrusts his fingers in your wet heat and you moan helplessly, wincing slightly at how punishing his strength is. You’re dizzy with desire. Tingles spreading all over your skin at every pump of his fingers, the tips just grazing where you need him most and you bite back another moan, eyes clamping shut as heat tightens in your belly. A husky growl.

“ _Look at me_ ,” he orders, and your eyes snap open. “Look at me while I fuck you with my fingers.”

Your heart is racing so fast you can barely breathe. Short, shallow pants that Chris grins at salaciously. The coolness of his rings against your dripping entrance earns him a squeal. It shouldn’t feel so good. You shouldn’t be so embarrassingly wet and so close so soon. You shouldn’t be rolling your hips to meet every thrust of his fingers. Pleasure mounts and a malicious bark of laughter graces your ears before he presses the heel of his palm forward and you jerk, eyes widening as he grinds down on your clit as he works his fingers in and out of you faster.

“Close, aren’t you?” He teases, voice a velvety husk. “You gonna come all over my fingers? I know you want to. Can feel you squeezing real tight. Bet this sweet pussy’s gonna feel like heaven around my cock.”

Dirty words that equal the dirty expression he bares for you. And you want to resist, to fight the urge but you’re so close, lost to your lust and it’s as he bites down on your collarbone that you come with a cry. Unadulterated pleasure crashes through you and you  _writhe_ , trapped between the wall and Chris’ hard chest. Hot ecstasy that rolls through your core until you’re sensitive, shying from his touch but Chris clenches his jaw, fucking you with his fingers even as you whimper and squirm.

You’re so  _overwhelmed_. The erection that strains Chris’ jeans hard and insistent against your hipbone. Body overheating. Wrists straining against unyielding metal. Burning up under your orgasm and already a second one builds. And Chris is selfish, demanding more, using you as he pleases, playing with you perfectly. Your vision blurs, as does the line between pleasure and plain. And you’re helpless to your own carnal need.

“Can’t help yourself, can you?” Teases Chris, voice gravelly above the wet sound of his fingers driving in and out of your core. “You just need me to make you come over and over. Look at you, kitten, fucking yourself on my fingers. Don’t be shy now, look at me when you come.”

Chris cups your face roughly, tilts your face to his and you’re flushed all over. Flushed from the pleasure he forces on you and flushed with embarrassment as you cry out his name sharply, thrashing from how over-sensitised you are as you unravel at the very seams. Walls clenching tight around his fingers. You feel so wrecked, utterly ruined and it’s depraved how Chris runs his glistening fingers along your lips, groaning in satisfaction as you swirl your tongue over them, the taste of yourself intoxicating. And as  _debauched_  as it all is, you’re engulfed in a haze you’re unwilling to break free from.

A palpable tension. A rough kind of savagery in the way Chris hauls you over his knee, your face buried in the rumpled bedsheets and ass in the air. A hand wraps around your bound wrists, the other gliding over your cheeks and you whimper, wriggling your ass and it earns you a pinch.

“Stay still,” Grunts Chris. “ _Fuck_ , look at this ass, sweetheart. Fucking perfect. Begging to be spanked, just like I promised.”

Your shiver doesn’t pass unnoticed. And his chuckle rumbles as he grasps at your ass, parts your thighs and lightly circles his finger over your entrance.

“You’re fucking  _soaked_ , kitten. And for a fucking cop.” He groans happily.

“Fuck you.” You mumble into the faded sheets.

“Such a fucking brat,” snarls Chris. “I’m gonna punish you now and you’re gonna fucking take it like a good little girl.”

A silence that’s deafening. A breath you inhale but before you can let it out, Chris’ hand comes down on your ass  _hard_  and you squeal at the harsh sting. A wail falls from your lips, drowned out by the sound of skin on skin. Your skin smarts, cheek tingling but there’s no soothe of his hand. No reprieve. A second spank that makes the first seem gentle. And it sparks a fresh wave of arousal, wetness that coats the inside of your thighs. Your walls pulsate around nothing. That craving for him to fill you up. Chris lands another harsh blow on your cheeks and you mewl.

“Such a pretty ass,” moans Chris. “The things I’m gonna do to this ass, kitten.”

It’s  _relentless_. Every spank bruising and brutal, warmth spreading all over your skin until you sob from the pleasure of the pain. You’re dripping, a damp spot forming on Chris’ jeans but he’s  _ruthless_. Positively  _primal_  as he swats at your ass and your whole body jerks with each smack. The scent of sex lingers in the air like a thick fog you see no way out of. You’re drowning. Scorched by fire that burns you from the inside out. A dull, empty feeling in your core and mind swimming with nothing but need.

Chris shatters your little bubble. The ghost of his finger over your hole and you gasp, bucking your hips up. His chuckle is downright  _sinful_.

“Fuck, you really are dirty, aren’t you?” He gruffs, circling his finger around your rim. “You just want me to fill you up, don’t you? Bet you don’t even care which hole it’s in it. You just need my fat cock in you.”

A hand curls in your hair, yanking you upright and you choke out a gasp. Chris smirks devilishly. Pink mouth curved up and chest heaving. A dart of his tongue along his lips when he sees your eyes streaming and how you tremble with anticipation. Any rational thought vanishing in thin air as you blink back the tears to see Chris eyeing you predatorily.

“Is that it?” You sneer, voice rough and used. “I could still scream for help. Tell them everything.”

Even as you say the words, there’s little aplomb behind them. The threat empty. Chris all too aware of it but a menacing growl still echoes from his throat. Hands finding you once more and shoving you to your knees. You yelp as the scrubbed floorboards scrapes at your skin, but Chris has a hand under your jaw, tugging your face up until the bulge in his jeans is mere milimetres from you. And it’s  _you_ this time, that licks your lips. A fresh wave of arousal floods you as he grabs the collar of his grey sweater, tugging it off to expose a thickly muscled chest, a silver chain nestled in the divot between his pectorals and your throat runs dry.

Chris is  _gorgeous_. Sin personified. An Adonis of muscle and smooth skin. A smattering of dark hair under his collarbone. A tattoo on his right bicep, veins running down the length of his bronzed arms. It’s erotic to the point of diabolical, how he yanks his jeans and underwear down in one fluid motion. And  _God_ , you whimper low in your throat as his cock bobs free, lightly slapping his defined abdomen. Words you never thought you’d consider before, but his cock is just as pretty as he is. Long and thick, the head flushed red and wet tip resting against his stomach. Your walls pulsate, an ache to feel him in you. There’s no denying how you eager you are and it only spurs Chris.

“Greedy little kitten,” he taunts, running a hand through your hair. “Try screaming for help now. Open that pretty mouth and suck my cock.”

Chris scowls at the glare you fire in his direction but you part your lips and he presses in firmly, nudging the back of your throat and you gag, eliciting a hearty chuckle.

“Fuck,” he swears. “Lips look real pretty stretched around my dick. Your mouth was made for my cock, sweetheart. C’mon, relax.”

A grumbled response that’s muffled. The sound reverberates and Chris groans, cock twitching and he cups your face with both hands. A filthy smirk and he slowly slides his hard length out of your mouth, before thrusting back in. Not enough to hurt. Shallow enough thrusts but you’re  _soaked_ , dizzied with yearning for him to fuck you just as he uses your mouth for his own pleasure. He’s hot and hard. You moan at the velvety weight of him against your tongue. Smooth strokes, your nose brushes at the soft trail of hair under his navel with each one, tears springing to your eyes as he guides your mouth up and down his cock. You’re so desperate to come yourself. Impossibly turned on and you feel as if you could, without Chris even touching you.

A succession of curses fly from his mouth. Lips bitten red and swollen. He’s such a pretty, rugged sight as he slowly comes undone. And you feel a swell of pride that it’s you that has him so  _wrecked_ , so  _consumed_  by pleasure. Silver rings cool against your cheeks. The sudden urge to make him come just as intensely and you swirl your tongue over his tip. Tease the ridge. Run it over a thick vein along the underside. Relax your jaw and let Chris use you in such a deplorable way.

“Prettiest face I’ve ever fucked,” he murmurs in a raspy tone. “Think I like this, sweetheart. You putting that mouth to good use. Bet you do, too. Bet you love having a dirty cop’s cock in your mouth.”

You’re too far gone to be mortified at how wantonly you whine when he pulls you off. Wrists straining uncomfortably in the handcuffs as saliva trickles down your chin, a few drops on your breasts. You feel like a slave to your desire. Driven only by your need for Chris. And he hums blissfully, head tilted to one side as he gazes down at you.

“As much as I’d love to watch you swallow me down, I did promise I’d fuck you, didn’t I?”

Debauched. You’re delirious with desire. A maddening throb between your thighs. Sordid, lewd but agonisingly exciting how you find yourself on the bed. Face pressed into the mattress, ass in the air as if you’re presenting yourself to Chris. You’ve never felt so  _exposed_. But God, are you  _begging_  for it. A hand curls around your wrists, rubbed raw by the cuffs, pinning them to your lower back. The other curls around your waist in a death grip. Your breath catches. Heart in your throat. The curve of your ass obscene and you moan shakily as he lands a crude spank on your already sore skin.

“So ready to be taken,” he murmurs sultrily. “So wet and ready to be fucked by a cop.”

“You’re all talk, Officer,” you grit out, eyes clamped shut from frustration. “If you’re going to fuck me, get on with it.”

“Fucking brat,” growls Chris, spanking you again. “Thought you might’ve learned some manners by now. But you’re just a cock hungry, greedy little girl, aren’t you? Well, guess what, sweetheart. I’m gonna fucking  _ruin_  you.”

A barely there cry as Chris slams into you. A delicious sting at how you stretch around his thick cock. He’s buried so deep, a fullness unlike any other and you’re breathless. You’re coming apart at the seams, driven so close to the edge and even he groans at the feel of your walls fluttering around him.

“Fuck, kitten,” he curses, panting heavily. “So fucking  _tight_.”

A scream tears from your throat. Chris setting a pace that’s bruising and a soreness that’s sheer ecstasy makes your core throb. A pace that’s fast and frenzied, hips slapping wetly and your brain short-circuits. Helpless. Completely at his mercy. Your gasps and cries muffled by pillows. The hand around your wrists tightens and you howl as you’re pulled up, back flush against Chris’ sweat slicked chest just as the door opens. Another gang member, a lecherous grin erupts on his face at the scandalous sight that greets him. And if you weren’t so lost to need, you might consider a plea for help. A sharp bite at your neck serves as a warning nonetheless.

Chris chuckles, hips relentless and you’re a mess of shaky moans and broken begs. Uncaring that there’s someone watching Chris use you as he pleases. Your head lolls back against his shoulder, coil in your belly wound tight and the words exchanged fall deaf to your ears. You barely notice the door slamming shut. Whimpering when you’re pressed back into the mattress.

“Go on, kitten,” urges Chris, sounding close himself. “Go ahead and come. Wanna feel this tight pussy coming on my cock. I said, fucking  _come_.”

Mouth open in a silent scream. You’ve never come so  _hard_  before. Body spasming. Thighs trembling. Walls tightening brutally around Chris’ cock. Your vision whitens and you moan into the ruined sheets. You sob when Chris pulls out, grunts coupling with the sound of him stroking himself. A few choice swears. The hitch of his breath. You mewl as he gasps and he spills over your ass in hot, white spurts. And it’s too much. You collapse into the mattress. A boneless, exhausted wreck. Blissed out from being so roughly used and pleasure forced from you. You’re  _sore_. Skin littered with bruises and bites. Rubbed raw from his beard. Used. But God, was it  _worth_ it.

Chris. Chris barely gives you a moment to breathe. You’re hauled to your knees, whimpering as tears spill down your cheeks. Aching all over. His come trickling down the back of your thighs. And you shudder when he presses his mouth to your ear, beard tickling.

“You’re mine, kitten,” he growls in a tainted promise. “You understand? You’re gonna help me take these assholes down. You’re gonna warm my bed every night. And maybe I’ll think about immunity. You got that? Fucking  _mine_.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


End file.
